


Un par de tontos

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: ¿Debía reír ante la ironía o sufrir en silencio mientras pensaba que ellos en verdad simplemente fingían ser así de tontos?





	Un par de tontos

Un par de tontos, así era como Alya los consideraba.

El simple hecho de escucharlos era ya algo que no sabía de qué forma tomar; ¿Debía reír ante la ironía o sufrir en silencio mientras pensaba que ellos en verdad simplemente fingían ser así de tontos?

Alya prefería la segunda opción, aunque sabía bien que las posibilidades de que esto fuese real eran demasiado bajas, tal como las probabilidades de Marinette de no tropezar una vez por lo menos al día, o las de Chat Noir de no ser lanzado por los aires debido a un Akuma.

Al principio, todo continuaba su curso natural (o el que ella conocía), asistir a clases, pasar tiempo con su novio y sus amigos, preocuparse de aprobar las materias y ser una clase de súper heroína eventual, nada fuera de lo normal para su día a día.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser el regazo en el cual Marinette se podía tumbar y hablar _prácticamente horas_ sobre su irrefutable amor platónico, incluso podía asegurar que ya se sabía su pequeño monologo de memoria.

Desde el por qué sentía que su corazón se aceleraba de manera intensa, hasta su propia decepción por no ser capaz de dar un paso adelante e intentar salir de la _zona de amigos_.

Sí, estaba acostumbrada a eso, incluso se podría decir que Nino también, aunque este último usualmente terminaba dando ciertas ideas o consejos que a ninguna les terminaba por convencer.

— Nino, no voy a pararme afuera de la ventana de su cuarto con un reproductor antiguo con una canción romántica de Wham, lo más seguro es que el señor Agreste termine llamando a la policía ¡Entonces terminaría arrestada! Perdería el año escolar, no los vería nunca más y mis años me la pasaría probablemente sirviendo comida en la cafetería de la prisión _—_ Soltó, de manera dramática mientras comenzaba a visualizar ese futuro nada probable.

A excepción de que quizás Gabriel Agreste sí era capaz de llamar a la policía.

— Ideas más sutiles, cariño _—_ Le sugirió ella, intentando no reír ante la situación.

— Sabemos bien que ese chico no capta lo sutil — Y con aquello, ambas asintieron derrotadas.

Porque para todos era más que obvio que Adrien era un poco extraño a la hora de socializar. Y no es que no le gustara hablar con las personas, o incluso captar indirectas o chistes subidos de tono, el asunto era que quizás era un poco más inocente de lo que sus amigos, al igual de que estar estudiando desde casa toda la vida le habia terminado por arruinar las expectativas de desarrollo social como cualquier adolescente normal.

Quizás por eso no podían ser sutiles con él.

Una situación bastante común en su vida, quizás ser consejera amorosa no era lo suyo, pero repentinamente sintió que aquel comenzaba a ser un _trabajo_ de tiempo completo, agregando a la persona menos esperada en su rutina.

Chat Noir, el héroe _felino_ de París, y según él, la persona más _purrsitiva_ de la ciudad.

Sin previo aviso había llegado a la vida de ambos, con las orejas agachadas y unos ojos que solo podían reflejar esperanza.

— Esperaba hablar con ambos, a decir verdad — Admitió él en cuanto se le permitió pasar a la habitación.

Alya lo observó, levantando su ceja, curiosa ante la confesión de él.

Pues, se le hacía curioso que supiese que ambos se encontrarían ahí. Claro, era su habitación, pero se preguntaba cómo podía tener el conocimiento de que Nino le estaría acompañando por el resto de la tarde, dato que no dejo escapar y guardo en su memoria.

Estaba más curiosa del por qué ahora Chat Noir se encontraba en su habitación, con la cola entre las patas, luciendo apenado.

Pronto los tres se encontraron sentados en el suelo, formando un círculo para poder observarse entre ellos.

— Vamos, saca al gato de la bolsa, ya estás aquí hermano — Lo animó Nino, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él.

— Bien, pensaran que es bastante tonto que recurra a ustedes dos, pero fue lo único que pude pensar, sé que Alya es una de las personas que sabe más que nadie de Ladybug, aunque ella no le agrade la idea — La mencionada frunció el ceño ante tal comentario, Chat Noir carraspeo un poco — Además sé que tienes pareja por que ehm ¡Lo vi luchar contra el Akuma que era tu hermana y se me hizo obvio! Y pensé ¿Por qué no? —.

Por algún motivo Alya en aquel momento pensó que todo eso ya lo habia vivido en una situación algo diferente, pero que en esencia era lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué no qué? — Cuestionó ella.

― ¿Por qué no pedirles consejos _románticos_? Yo, realmente quiero llegar a corazón de Ladybug ― Contestó en un hilo de voz, sonando claramente como si de una pregunta se tratara, aunque no era así.

Ambos escucharon la estridente risa de Nino, quien no reparó en colocar su mano sobre el hombro del héroe, en señal de consolación.

― Hermano, yo no sé qué hice para tener novia ¿Y crees que es buena idea pedirme consejos románticos a mí? ― Se mofó de sí mismo, palmeando el hombro del héroe, entrando en confianza rápidamente.

― A ambos ― Corrigió Alya, rodando levemente los ojos, pero sin negar lo que Nino planteaba.

Pues, a pesar de que era un chico espectacular, ni ella se habia dado cuenta como él poco a poco se iba introduciendo en su mente y corazón.

Chat Noir los observó perplejos a ambos, confundido de la situación. Después de todo, eran respuestas que _no pensaba_ escuchar.

Pensaba que quizás Alya se lanzaría con miles de preguntas ante tan repentina confesión, a ellos, unos aparentes extraños.

― ¿No les sorprende? ― Preguntó, aun perplejo de la situación.

La pareja negó con la cabeza, observándolo como si se tratara de un pequeño que estuviese sorprendido porque alguien supiera sobre su _primer amor_.

― No es secreto para nadie que ella te tiene maullando por algo de amor ― Alya fue la que contestó, levantando sus hombros despreocupada ― En la zona de amigos, por decirlo de una forma ―.

― Y estoy feliz de estar ahí, aunque no quisiera que fuese una estadía permanente ― Confesó, llevando su mano hasta su mentón, pensativo ― Estoy informado de que ustedes dos antes eran amigos, y ese es el caso que me sucede a mí, por eso, aunque suene desesperado, estoy aquí ― Comentó con algo de pena, haciendo una mueca de decepción en su rostro ― Yo no quiero presionarla, para nada. Sé que me quiere como un amigo, pero tengo la esperanza de que poco a poco me vea de forma diferente, y con ustedes pareció funcionar ― Agregó con tono soñador.

― Parece que sabes bastante de nuestra relación, ¿Acaso el superhéroe de París es una clase de stalker? ― Preguntó, intentando irritarlo.

Además, estaba en búsqueda de información.

Chat Noir dio un respingo, sin saber cómo contestar de forma _sincera._

― Marinette, ella me ha hablado de ustedes ― Respondió tan rápido su cerebro se lo permitió, asintiendo con la cabeza ― Ella es mi amiga ― Y, ante tales palabras, por algun motivo tanto Alya como Nino, sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su espalda de forma espectral.

Por qué se había escuchado _tan malditamente familiar_.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo y ellos conversaban con él héroe, más cosas quedaban grabadas en la cabeza de Alya.

En primer lugar, no entendía por qué no quería hablar sobre ese _amor platónico_ con Marinette, si él decía ser su amigo. Además de que, la amistad que él presumía con ella se le hacía meramente surrealista, pues Marinette nunca había mencionado nada. Quizás él le pidió que guardara el secreto, pues que las personas se enteraran de que un héroe tenía una cercanía tan acérrima con un civil, solo podía causar problemas.

Pues el mismo les habia pedido guardar discreción.

Y en segundo, que tanto él como Marinette parecían perseguir un sueño imposible al no querer salir de esa zona de confort en la que se encontraban; La temida zona del amigo.

Marinette no quería arruinar su amistad con el modelo, pues las cosas habían mejorado entre sus interacciones. Él buscaba su cercanía, y ella intentaba controlar más sus emociones alrededor de él, pudiendo tener conversaciones reales entre ellos.

Por otro lado, Chat Noir no deseaba incomodar a Ladybug, y eso hablaba de la caballerosidad que él héroe tenia. Seguía con ella a pesar de todo, seguía profesándole su eterno querer intentando no sentirla incomoda, intentando que fuesen más cercanos, cosa que, realmente resultaba.

Pero aun así, estaban en la zona del amigo, aquella de la cual era muy difícil escapar y muy pocos lo lograban.

Nino sonreía victorioso cuando aquel comentario salía al aire, Alya simplemente se limitaba a sonreír y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Los escuchaba a ambos, y _casi_ podía jurar que, el monologo que Chat Noir hacia al hablar sobre Ladybug era muy similar a como Marinette se expresaba de Adrien.

Algo rayando a la perfección.

― ¿No crees que tu amor hace que le pongas en un pedestal? ― Le comentó ella a ambos, durante diferentes días.

Aun podía recordar las caras confusas que ambos habían hecho, negando con la cabeza, fieles a su pensar.

― _Simplemente es lo que yo siento, Alya_ ― Respondieron.

Pero para ella, era tal como pensaba de esa situación.

Chat Noir por su lado, cuando en ciertas ocasiones lograba hacer que mencionara a Marinette y su _amistad_ , siempre sonreía al platicarle brevemente como ella se llegaba a poner a la defensiva con él, y que incluso se había conseguido una botella rociadora de agua para castigarlo cada vez que comía comida de más de la panadería.

Por qué, oh sí. Aquel gato escurridizo era aceptado por los padres de su mejor amiga en ciertas ocasiones para comer.

Al escucharlo hablar de su amiga, le parecían tan natural sus palabras.

Si bien, en ocasiones la describía como _asombrosa_ y _valiente_ (mismas que ocupaba con Ladybug a menudo), el veía los defectos de la chica y los atesoraba.

Marinette, por otro lado, no había sacado el tema a colación. Ella de una u otra forma había logrado que Nino comentará algo _negativo_ de Chat Noir, intentando que ella desmintiera las palabras de él.

Sí, aquello ocurrió.

― Chat Noir no es carne de cañón, sin él Ladybug no podría ― Aseguró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho ― Podrá ser un poco canalla en ocasiones, quizás alguien que no presta atención a muchas cosas, pero no es alguien cobarde, y es esencial para que París este a salvo ― Finalizó con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Nino no tardó en disculparse por aquello, pero Alya solo pudo sonreír al escucharla.

Por qué, sus palabras no sonaban tan idílicas como cuando se trataba de Adrien, sonaban reales.

― Sabes, en ocasiones pienso que Marinette y Chat Noir son como una especie de almas gemelas ― Soltó un día de la nada Nino, mientras ambos se encontraban vagando por la plaza de la concordia.

Alya lo observó de reojo, meditando sus palabras.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

― Ya sabes. Ambos sueñan con alguien que realmente no quiere sacarlos de esa _terrible_ zona, y que se empeñan a decir “ _Es mi amigo”_ o “ _Es mi amiga”_ ― Se mofó, levemente hastiado de esa palabra por las innumerables veces que la habia escuchado ya decir. Desde Adrien, hasta Chat Noir ― Sabemos de forma extraoficial que se llevan bien, por todo lo que sabemos, podríamos decir que hasta tienen química ― Agregó, negando con su cabeza.

Alya asintió con la cabeza, pensativa de las palabras de Nino.

Pues, a pesar de que el racionamiento no fuese del todo lógico, tenía mucho más sentido.

Se sentía culpable, porque ella era partidaria del _Ladynoir_ , además, deseaba que su amiga tuviese su oportunidad con el modelo, pero las cosas no siempre salían como uno las esperaba.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió algo que, consideraba completamente increíble.

Ladybug los había necesitado como héroes, a ella y a Nino, entregándoles sus respectivos Miraculous completamente agotada, tirándose sobre el suelo de la biblioteca del instituto, rogándoles que, mientras se recuperaba, protegieran a Chat Noir.

Entonces, antes de transformarse, cayeron en cuenta de algo.

Quien se encontraba con ellos ya no era Ladybug; Era Marinette, diciéndoles que ya les explicaría después.

Horas más tarde cuando los eventos _catastróficos_ del día parecían haber terminado, y como si el destino estuviese jugando con ellos, fueron testigos de otro hecho igual de impresionante.

Ladybug volvía a estar sin tiempo, pidiéndoles a ambos de forma discreta que la buscaran para entregar los Miraculous, no podía arriesgar su identidad nuevamente.

Chat Noir sin saber de la situación se despidió de los héroes, saltando por la cornisa del edificio para llegar hasta el suelo. Pero, había calculado mal el tiempo de la transformación.

Oportunamente Carapace fue capaz de tomarlo como _si de una princesa_ se tratara, llegando al suelo sano y salvo. Pero, sin cargar a ningún héroe, pues tenía en brazos a su mejor amigo.

Fue entonces cuando Alya lo pensó; Eran un par de tontos.

Un par de tontos que estaban dando vueltas en círculos ¡Y dios como le frustraba verse envuelta en aquello!

 _Se querían genuinamente_ , pero no se daban la oportunidad para conocerse de la manera que ya comenzaban a hacerlo. ¿Un pensamiento tonto? Sí, pues, a final de cuentas, eran las mismas personas.

Ese día Nino recordó como Alya tiraba de sus cabellos gracias a la ansiedad producida, mientras Trixx y Wayzz trataban de tranquilizarla.

― Es algo que ocurre, es peligroso que ambos sepan sus identidades, hay muchas cosas en juego tratándose del Miraculous de la destrucción y el de la creación ― Explico Wayzz, a la par que Trixx acariciaba su cabello, esperando que no se lastimara de esa forma nuevamente.

Ambos como héroes habían prometido a Adrien guardar su secreto, de eso ninguno de los dos había dudado. Aun así, no tuvieron mucho de qué hablar, pues ellos mismos debían huir si no querían verse en la misma situación que él y la de Marinette.

Aun así, ambos sabían que debían buscar a Ladybug, ergo, Marinette. Pues debían entregar los Miraculous, tal como habían prometido. Y ella les explicaría las cosas.

Pero tampoco es que hubiese mucho que explicar; La identidad de ella tenía mucho sentido, sus constantes desapariciones, su valentía excepcional contra los akumas, entre otros aspectos.

Incluso el saber que Adrien era realmente Chat Noir al final del día no había sido algo tan impactante, pues, de alguna forma sentían que lo sabían. Que el secreto de ambos era algo que realmente sabían, pero de alguna forma la idea era meramente ridícula. Claro, hasta ese día.

Ambos siendo Carapace y Rena Rouge aterrizaron sobre la pequeña terraza de su amiga. La noche ya había caído en la ciudad, y pensaron que era buen momento de actuar.

Observaron que la pequeña trampilla que daba a la habitación de ella estaba abierta de par en par, por lo cual no dudaron en entrar, cayendo con sutileza sobre la cama de ella.

La buscaron por la mirada entre la oscuridad, hasta que allá al fondo en la parte baja de la habitación la encontraron.

Se encontraba recostada sobre su pequeño futon, parte de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Chat Noir, alguien que, en definitivamente no esperaban ver ahí.

Él tenía recargada su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, Marinette por su parte, tenía la suya sobre el torso de él.

La imagen de ellos dos de aquella forma le pareció muy familiar, como si del Ying y el Yang se tratara.

Irónicamente, lo representaban de una manera muy particular.

― Son un par de tontos ― Susurró ella, suspirando ante la visión de ellos dos.

Corriendo en círculos, buscando conocer a alguien que, de forma irónica, ya conocían.

O comenzaban a conocer.

Idealizando quizás una imagen, que de cierta forma era real, pero no era el panorama completo.

No tenían los defectos con los que se miraban en esa extraña amistad.

― Busquemos a Marinette mañana ― Sugirió Carapace, tomando la mano de Rena Rouge ― Estoy seguro de que necesitan esto. Después de todo, Marinette estaba muy preocupada por Chat Noir, y él pensaba que ella habia sido afectada por el Akuma de hoy ― Explicó, tirando de ella para volver hacia la salida.

Respiró resignada, dándole la razón. Tendría toda la noche para poder pensar en todo lo vivido ese día, y durante todo el tiempo que había escuchado a ese par de tontos sobre sus problemas amorosos.

No pudo olvidar esa escena de ambos recargados el uno sobre el otro en búsqueda de tranquilidad, pues aun rondaba en su mente.

Y el simple hecho de seguir escuchándolos hablar una y otra vez _de sus amores_ , era algo que le daban ganas de decirles darles un par de golpes a ambos por lo tontos que eran.

A ella no le correspondía decirles nada, simplemente se dedicaría a escuchar.

Pero ¿Quién podría evitar que intentara mover un poco las cartas a favor de que dejaran de ser tan tontos? No era algo que Wayzz hubiese dicho que no, mucho menos Trixx.

Más ahora que Marinette no podía negar que tenía una relación cercana al héroe felino, tanto en su identidad civil, como de súper heroína.

¿Debía reír ante la ironía o sufrir en silencio mientras pensaba que ellos en verdad simplemente fingían ser así de tontos? No lo sabía.

Nino tampoco sabía la respuesta, pero estaba segura de que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

― Son un par de tontos ― Mencionaron al mismo tiempo, suspirando en cuanto Chat Noir abandono la habitación de Alya, pues había pasado parte de la tarde charlando de con ellos sobre ciertas cosas, entre los temas, Marinette había salido a relucir.

Solo esperaban que, cuando supiesen la verdad, no tuviesen algún tipo de micro infarto al saber que, a quien siempre proclamaron amar, habia terminado en la zona de amigos.

La más extraña que alguna vez pudieron ver.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot creado para el concurso "Just Friends" de Team-Miraculous (Wattpad), basándonos en la famosísima Friendzone.  
> Muchos saben que soy una fan de hueso colorado del Marichat, pero que la poca interacción de ambos en la serie en ocasiones me frena a escribir porque es difícil salir del clásico esquema que se tiene de la pareja, por que, siendo sinceros, lo es.   
> Es difícil, por eso, cada que escribo de esta ship es un reto, y esta vez lo acepte gustosa ¡BROTP!
> 
> En esta ocasión, quise hacer de esta pareja pero con una idea algo diferente, todo desde el punto de vista de personajes ajenos a su interacción, pero escuchando sus problemas del amor para terminar descubriendo que, literalmente, se dan calabazas por ellos mismos a pesar de que se tienen un enorme cariño y confianza.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este cambio de perspectiva. Realmente se me hace fácil imaginarme a Alya de consejera de ambos, mientras Nino dice ideas algo descabelladas pero que podrían tener sentido.  
> Que puedo decir, son un par de tontos estos dos.
> 
> ¡Un beso! Espero que la obra sea de su agrado.
> 
> Acá escribiendo cuando tengo clase a las 8 jajajaja ay.


End file.
